<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mist by Neko48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292356">Mist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko48/pseuds/Neko48'>Neko48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bella Donna [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko48/pseuds/Neko48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro fue condenado hace años a cadena perpetua en la prisión de Vindice.</p><p>Él odia la mafia y a todos los que tienen que ver con ella.</p><p>Él solo ansiaba destruir la mafia y usaría a la décima Vongola para eso.</p><p>Su decisión estaba tomada y su voluntad era férrea.</p><p>Pero entonces...</p><p>¿Por qué cambió?</p><p>¿Como paso de ser el enemigo de la décima Vongola... A ser su más fiel guardián?</p><p>*Los personajes y el universo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a Akira Amano*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bella Donna [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos como si hubiera sido ayer, estaba intentando salvar a sus amigos de mi. </p><p>Sin duda, ella no era lo que me esperaba al buscar al décimo Vongola, era rara, o tal vez una tonta. A pesar de que debió odiarme por atacar a sus amigos se lanzó a salvarme, purificando con sus llamas del cielo toda aquella obscuridad que me consumía. </p><p>Si bien mi odio no desapareció del todo, ya no me consumía ni cegaba, me sentí yo otra vez. Por una vez logré sentir cosas que creía olvidadas. Entre ellas la empatía, esa que me llevó a salvar a Nagi, mi pequeña aprendiz que después se volvió mi confidente, mi hermana, mi primera familia. </p><p>En parte fue por esto que acepté ser el guardián de la niebla de la Decima Vongola, para asegurar un futuro para Nagi, y pagar mi deuda con Tsunayoshi, pues si no me hubiese derrotado no habría conocido a mi "hermana". Mi plan resultó, saldé mi deuda y Nagi empezó a sonreír y dejar de lado su timidez. </p><p>Pero no podía bajar la guardia, ella estaba en Vongola por mi, era yo a quien querían como guardián de la niebla y eso me ponía en una encrucijada. </p><p>La verdad no tenía posibilidades de escapar otra vez de Vindice, además de que si lo hacía lo más probable era que desecharan a Nagi o la usaran de rehén para manipularme, así de podrida es la mafia. </p><p>Por eso siempre intenté mantener las distancias con ella, para que no la identificarán como mi debilidad y la lastimaran. Pero por otro lado, Chikuza y Ken dependían de mi, ¿quién cuidaría de ellos si yo no estaba? A pesar de todo lo que hice me preocupaba por ellos, y a Nagi también le afectaba la situación, lo suficiente como para que la Vongola se percatara de su pesar y la confrontara. </p><p>Logró que se sincerara con ella, y después hizo lo que toda mafiosa haría, prometer lo que nunca cumpliría. Le dijo que los apoyaría, que nos estaba agradecidos y no nos abandonaría, ni a ellos ni a mi. </p><p>Mentiras.</p><p>Eso fue lo que pensé. Hasta que un día desperté con los recuerdos de uno de los muchos futuros posible. Tsunayoshi había mantenido su promesa, más de lo que nunca imaginé. Acogió a mis subordinados bajo el ala de Vongola para protegerlos, pero nunca los hizo parte de la mafia. Nunca los uso. Mantuvo a Nagi a su lado, no solo como su guardiana, sino como su amiga intima. Y nunca me despreció a pesar de todo lo que hice. </p><p>Cumplió su palabra hasta su último aliento, ese que desgarró a mí yo futuro al no haber podido protegerla como se había jurado a si mismo, todo por estar lejos de ella pagando por los errores que había cometido en su juventud.</p><p>En ese momento agradecí estar en un tanque, pues nadie pudo ver las lágrimas que derramé por la frustración. </p><p>¿Si la hubiera conocido antes, no habría perdido mi humanidad? </p><p>Si me hubiera tomado el tiempo de conocerla en ves de atacarla por ser Vongola, ¿habría podido permanecer a su lado? </p><p>¿Podría haberla protegido de verdad? </p><p>El hubiera no existe y eso me desgarraba. En mi estado actual no podía siquiera verla por mi mismo, siempre que lo hacía era a través de los ojos de Nagi. </p><p>Aunque me parara a su lado.</p><p>Aunque hablara con ella.</p><p>Aunque nuestras miradas se cruzaran. </p><p>No era yo realmente. Nunca podría estar a su lado. Si escapaba volvería a condenar a mis subordinados a vivir en las sombras, les quitaría la libertad que al fin habían conseguido y haría que Tsunayoshi se viera involucrada en más luchas con tal de ayudarme. </p><p>Y ya no estaba tan ciego como para volver a arrastrarlos al abismo. </p><p>Me conformé con el poco tiempo que pude pasar a su lado durante la batalla contra Spade, aunque separarnos después hubiese sido desgarrador, el calor que sentí antes de que los Vindice me apresaran nuevamente fue más de lo que pude pedir.</p><p>Me resigné a vivir así, encadenado en un tanque, observando desde lejos la felicidad de aquellos que me importan, e involucrándome lo menos posible.</p><p>Pero ni eso me dejaste hacer. </p><p>Aunque me alejara de ti, siempre te encontraba, perdida en la bruma de los sueños, llamándome con lágrimas en los ojos. No estabas dispuesta a dejarme ir.</p><p>Y un día años despues, estaba inconsciente cuando sentí como las cadenas se movían haciéndome reaccionar. Sentí como el líquido en el que estaba sumergido se arremolinaba succionándome, cuando me di cuenta estaba tirado en el piso, rodeado de ese asqueroso líquido. </p><p>Mis sentidos entumecidos no me dejaban escuchar bien, lo único que pude distinguir a unos metros frente a mi, fueron unos botines de cuero marrones y tacón grueso no muy altos.</p><p>Recordé que una vez te dije que ese tipo de zapatos te favorecían. </p><p>Estaba demasiado débil para levantar la mirada y a estas alturas poco me importaba lo que me hicieran, pero tú siempre me sorprendías.</p><p>Corriste hacia mi y te arrodillaste, colocando mi cabeza en tus piernas y conectando nuestras miradas. No pude escuchar lo que dijiste, pero tu sonrisa quebrada y tus lágrimas me partieron el corazón, al mismo tiempo que tu cálido abrazo lo sanaba. </p><p>Me salvaste. </p><p>Te volviste la décima Vongola y moviste cielo y tierra para liberarme. </p><p>Aunque otros se opusieran, aunque todos me odiaran. </p><p>Tú no te rendiste. </p><p>Aún ahora, me encuentro en tus aposentos de la mansión principal de Vongola, esperando que vuelvas con un poco de comida</p><p>Esto es tan irreal </p><p>Fue lo último que pensó Mukuro, saliendo de sus recuerdos al ver a Tsuna entrar sonriente y con una bandeja llena de comida. </p><p>—Perdona la espera Mukuro. —Dijo colocando la bandeja en la cómoda y volteando a verlo—. ¿Puedes sentarte? Si quieres te ayudo. —Le ofreció. </p><p>—No hace falta. —Declinó el peliazul, incorporándose con esfuerzo—. Si no hago esto no me recuperaré nunca. </p><p>—Supongo que es verdad, aunque con el tratamiento de las llamas del sol te estas recuperando a pasos agigantados. —Comentó sonriente la mafiosa. </p><p>Y tenía razón, desde que Mukuro llegó a estado recibiendo tratamiento de los portadores de la llama del sol de mayor confianza y los tratamiento médicos de Shamall.</p><p>Él había esperado un trato frío por parte de la mafia, pero al llegar a la mansión todos los que vivían en ella lo recibieron emocionados.</p><p>Nagi y sus subordinados habían llorado aferrándose a él, estando en una silla de ruedas por la nula fuerza de sus músculos por tantos años sin usarlos.</p><p>Sus compañeros guardianes reaccionaron de diferentes formas.</p><p>Hayato lo reprendió y le dijo que no preocupara más a la Décima.</p><p>Takeshi lo recibió con una sonrisa aún más cálida de lo normal.</p><p>Ryohei de inmediato se ofreció a ayudarle "al extremo" en la rehabilitación con sus llamas del sol.</p><p>Kyoya le ordenó que recuperara fuerzas para luchar y morderlo hasta la muerte.</p><p>La ahora adolescente y jefa de la familia Bovino lloró como no lo hacía desde niña, y le prometió que lo apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera tal y como él la ayudo en antaño.</p><p>El ex-arcoballeno del sol se alegró de que la familia de su no-hija estuviera al fin completa.</p><p>Los Varia lo amenazaron entre gritos para que no se dejara atrapar de nuevo, pues cuando Tsuna se sumergió en su labor de liberarlo, ellos fueron los que se quedaron al frente de la familia. Dejándole todo el papeleo a Xanxus, quién obviamente solo se sentó a dormir y a comer mientras le dejaba el trabajo a sus subordinados.</p><p>Si bien Fran no lloró, sonrió sin malicia ni sarcasmo, feliz de ver a su maestro libre.</p><p>Y todos lo recibieron con un cálido.</p><p>"Bienvenido a casa"</p><p>A pesar de ser una mafia.</p><p>A pesar de que nunca había pisado esa mansión con su propio cuerpo.</p><p>Se sintió en casa.</p><p>Muchos más vinieron a verlo al poco tiempo.</p><p>Byakuran armó un berrinche horrendo, pués Uní no le permitió estar en su recibimiento ya que tenía trabajo pendiente, pero ambos se alegraron de verlo.</p><p>Las familias Cavallone y Simón también fueron a saludarlo y recordar viejos tiempos. Dino incluso lo invitó a sus apuestas en carreras de caballos, llevándose un golpe por parte de Tsuna y Enma.</p><p>Y ni se hable de los desastres que armaron los ex-arcoballenos, ahora con la apariencia de adolescentes.</p><p>Muchos fuera de la familia aún repudian a Mukuro, pero no le importaba.</p><p>Ya no era un niño y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, tener a sus amigos y compañeros le daba fuerzas.</p><p>Se sentía a salvo.</p><p>Se sentía en familia, su familia.</p><p>Y todo gracias a la mujer sentada frente a él.</p><p>Hizo a un lado la bandeja con los ya vacíos platos y la observó.</p><p>Tsuna había cambiado mucho con los años. Su cabello castaño ahora caía largo, por debajo de sus caderas y aunque seguía siendo rebelde, había aprendido a domarlo, manteniendo un flequillo algo desaliñado pero elegante.</p><p>Su cuerpo se había desarrollado y sus facciones habían madurado.</p><p>Incluso su mirada achocolatada se veía mucho más firme, pero sin llegar a perder esa calidez embriagante.</p><p>— ¿Mukuro? —Lo llamó, ladeando su cabeza de forma tierna al verlo absorto en sus pensamientos.</p><p>Era hermosa.</p><p>Y era suya.</p><p>Tiró de su brazo y la estrechó en su pecho, aspirando el aroma a miel que desprendía su cabello.</p><p>—Al fin... Al fin puedo sostenerte con mis propios brazos, sin límite de tiempo esta vez. —Murmuró provocando que el corazón de Tsuna se acelerara.</p><p>—Si... Es por eso que no tienes permitido soltarme. —Le dijo aferrándose a su espalda—. Sin importar lo que digan. Sin importar lo que pase. No te vallas más de mi lado Mukuro... —Le pidió entre lágrimas.</p><p>Él sonrió y tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos, limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas y mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa sincera y llena de afecto.</p><p>—No lo haré. Traté de hacerlo cuando estaba en Vindice y al final no pude resistir realmente la idea de no estar a tu lado. —Acarició su rostro con devoción y junto sus frentes, causando que sus alientos chocaran—. Ahora que soy libre. Dedicaré mi todo a ti.</p><p>—No te dediques a mi. Dedícate a nosotros. A nuestro futuro. Juntos. —Dijo enredando sus brazos tras el cuello del heterocromático y acercando sus rostros hasta rozar sus labios.</p><p>—Kufufu, juntos Tsunayoshi. Siempre. —Prometió para después juntar sus labios con anhelo y devoción.</p><p>Nueve años.</p><p>Ese era el tiempo que Mukuro estuvo en Vindice.</p><p>Nueve años en los que no pudo evitar caer por el cielo de Vongola y viceversa.</p><p>Nueve años que se amaron en la distancia y la cercanía.</p><p>Y ahora por fin.</p><p>Empezarán a trazar su camino juntos, en los brazos y el corazón del otro.</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YO: ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! ¡Heme aquí con un one-shot de KHR! ¿Llegará el día que me centre en una sola historia v('-ι_-｀)v? ¡No lo creo٩(｡&gt;ω&lt;｡)و!</p><p>XXX: ('・ω・)っ⌐╦╦═─.</p><p>YO: ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴ Reborn, por favor baja el arma.</p><p>REBORN: Si no quieres que te dispare entonces no digas estupideces Dame-autora ('｡•ω•｡)っ⌐╦╦═─.</p><p>YO: ⊙▃⊙... ¿¡Acabas de adoptarme ฅ (*°ω°*ฅ)*!?</p><p>REBORN: ('｡•_•｡)▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一ŧ‹ŧ‹ŧ‹ŧ‹</p><p>YO: ¡AUXILIOOO｡ﾟ(ﾟ^ิД^ิﾟ)ﾟ｡!</p><p>Cuatro horas después.</p><p>YO: ...¡Estoy viva(_^_)!</p><p>REBORN: Y colgada de cabeza('・ω・)っ由.</p><p>YO: Seee(_^_)~</p><p>REBORN: Hay que ver, siempre termino cuidando de dames.</p><p>YO: Seré dame pero taaan dame ('.-.').</p><p>REBORN: Te bajaré porque admites que eres dame y sabes escribir ( ･ ω ･)b.</p><p>YO: ¡SOY LIBRE o(≧∇≦o)!</p><p>REBORN: Felicidades. Ahora tengo una pregunta.</p><p>YO: Lanza la pregunta( ･ัω･ั)*</p><p>REBORN: (╯° ω °）╯︵ ┻━┻</p><p>YO: ¡LA PREGUNTA NO LA MESA REBORN ︵┻━┻ヽ('Д')ﾉ!</p><p>REBORN: Perdón, es la costumbre(•ω•). Y mi pregunta es: ¿Por qué un 6927 cuando tu biblioteca esta llena de 1827?</p><p>YO: ¡¡NEGAHYST┻━┻ ︵ヽ('Д')ﾉ︵ ┻━┻!! ¡¡ELLA ME CONVIRTIÓ CON SU DOUJINSHI AQUARIUM DREAM(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻!! ¡¡POR SU CULPA MI OTP CAMBIOOO｡ﾟ(ﾟ'Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡!!</p><p>REBORN: Osea que elegiste 6927 sobre 1827. ¿Pero no puedes elegir entre el Katsudeku o el Tododeku(๑•́ω•̀๑)?</p><p>YO: ( ﾟヮﾟ)... っ⌐╦╦═─( ' ▽ ' )ﾉ</p><p>BANG</p><p>REBORN: ...Creo que la traumé(๑'• ₃ •̀๑).</p><p>CIAO CIAO(^^)/</p><p>1824 palabras, no está mal.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>